Changing Places
by ash-mon89
Summary: Basically Lana and Clark change places. He's the hot jock that has everyone wanting him. Lana's the weird loser who wants Clark. He doesn't even notice her, or at lesat that's what Lana thinks.
1. Default Chapter

Title : Changing Places

Author : ashmon89

Disclaimer : Unfortunately I do not own anything that deals with Smallville, except for season 1,2,and 3 on DVD. So please do not sue. thanks.

Summary : Basically Lana and Clark change places. He's the hot jock that has everyone wanting him. Lana's the weird loser who wants Clark. He doesn't even notice her, or at least that's what Lana thinks.

A/N: Okay, I've posted this story before but took it off the because of my own insecurities. I'm sorry and I hope that you guys can forgive me. Even if you've read the story before please review. I'd like to know what you think about it, and just know that I'll be making changes to the story. Once again I apologize and I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

As I walk past him in the hallway I see him give his girl friend a short kiss, I can't help but feel jealous. I look at his choice of clothing for today; he wears baggy blue jeans and a plain red shirt that is tight enough to see his perfectly shaped body. Over the t-shirt is a Smallville's lettermen jacket, typical for a jock. I try not to stair but can't take my eyes off of this perfect creature leaning against his locker. He must notice me staring because seconds later his face turns in my direction, caught of guard I quickly look away. At that very moment he gives me a brief smile, I immediately feel my cheeks blush, and my heart beating like crazy.

I was lost in my own world until I hear a familiar voice call out my name "Lana! Wait!"

I turn to see my best friend Chloe Sulliven running to catch up with me. Her short, choppy, blonde hair flies in all directions until she comes to a complete stop right in front of me. Before she begins to talk she makes a quick attempt to fix her hair.

"I saw you Lana."

I try to play dumb even though I know exactly what she meant by it and ask "You saw me what?" I try to look confused, but like all best friends she can see right through me.

"You can't play dumb with me. I saw you staring at him from the other side of the hall. It's so obvious."

Even though she's right I refuse to give in so easily, trying to sound convincing "I wasn't staring…I just happened to look his way."

She begins to laugh at my pathetic cover up before speaking in a sarcastic tone "Okay, whatever you say."

I smile in victory because she gives in before me. She smiles back in defeat before continuing "I have math right now so I'll see you at lunch?"

I nod my head in agreement "Okay, bye." She gives me a small wave and turns to walk to her class; I do the same and head in the opposite direction as her.

I walk in side of my Spanish class I and wonder if my feelings for him are that obvious. While making my way toward the back of the class I spot a familiar face, Pete Ross. He's looking threw his notebook and doesn't notice me until I sit next to him and decide to break the silence with a simple hello.

"Hi, Pete" He quickly looks up to find where the voice came from.

"Oh, hi Lana" He now has an enormous smile spread across his face. Pete, Chloe, and I have been best friends since kindergarten. It was up to last summer that I had no idea Pete had feelings for me. The kind of feelings that make some friends uncomfortable around each other after they found out. Every now and then I would catch him getting a little **_too_** close or making **_too _**friendly comments. Usually I dismissed it because my heart belongs to someone else. Even though this 'someone else' didn't know, I still felt like it would be only a matter of time before I would get my chance to tell him. I know, I know, I'm just a love sick loser.

I was deep in thought until the bell rang and our teacher Mr. Maya spoke very loud and clear.

"Okay class, now it's my time, so please stop talking." It was kind of strange that the whole class fell silent immediately. He sat at his desk in the front of the class and began to take roll, just then someone entered the class. As if on cue everyone's head turned to the door at once to see who was late. As he stood in the door way and gave a shy smile toward the class, my heart beat began to increase rapidly by the second. Only one person could do this to me, and that one person's name was Clark Kent.

* * *

A/N: That's it folks! Well I hope you enjoyed it and I'd like to hear what you think so PLEASE REVIEW! I know I'm begging and I'm not ashamed. I want your opinions and just...let me know what you think. The second part should be up in a few days. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Changing Places

Author : ash-mon89

Disclaimer : I don't own anything except this story so please do not sue

Summary : The same as before.

AN: I forgot to mention that this is an alternative universe with no super powers. Sorry about that. Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. This chapter is longer so I hope you enjoy. I was going to put this up tonight but got bored so yeah. If I get enough reviews I'll post the next part soon, it's already finished. So go a head and read it, hope you enjoy!

* * *

He slowly made his way to Mr. Maya's desk and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a folded white slip. After handing the disappointed teacher the tardy slip he looked around to find a familiar face. Right away a couple of the other jocks called him over to the back corner of the room and he rushed to meet them. Clark was always late to everything, dances, class, and even games without any explanation. Like most jocks he got special treatment, and as long as he made up his tardiness in the game, he didn't have any trouble from the teachers. That was the only part of Clark that was hidden from the public; he like all people has a mysterious side. It was because of this mysterious side, that most of his relationships went down the drain. Fortunately for him, his girlfriend had her own little secret. All of the girls in school knew that Mona Lotts was cheating on Clark with Sean Chase every Wednesday, when he was supposedly tutoring her. Mona Lotts, ha! Doesn't her name explain everything? He would never find out though because we girls knew how to keep a secret, at least for now. Just about everyone in high school loves Mona. I don't know why. She's such a selfish little bitc...

"Lana!" my thoughts are interrupted by a light push from Pete.

"What!" I shout a bit too loud and the some of the people class start staring at me.

"Ms. Lang, I was just telling the class that we were going to be starting a new project. There will be two to a group and you'll all have a week to finish your piñata." I look away embarrassed because now every one is looking at me.

"Okay Ms. Lang you'll be partnered up with………….." he looks at the attendance sheet "Mr. Kent" at the end of his sentence I feel a smile creeping onto my face. He started to randomly pair up other kids but I wasn't paying attention, my mind was set onto the fact that Clark was my partner. That would mean that I'd have to spend every Spanish class with him and only him for the next week to work on our piñata. I wonder if we'd ever become friends, okay Lana don't get ahead of your self, you two haven't even officially introduced your selves. Just then my thoughts were once again interrupted, but this time by Clark so I didn't mind.

"Hi, do you mind if we get started?" he asks looking down at me.

I try to play it cool "Yeah, you can sit down." I point to the empty chair in front of me. He sits down and now we are face to face and neither of us speaks, not knowing what to say.

He decides to break the silence "I don't think we've officially met, I'm Clark Kent." he holds his hand for me to shake and I gladly take it.

"I know, and I'm Lana..."

"Lang. Yeah, I know. " He cuts me off and I don't care. I can't believe he knows who I am. Me. Lana freaking Lang. The weird loser that's too shy to talk to anyone. I suddenly get lost in his eyes for a second and finally snap out of it to see my hand still clutching his. Hesitating, I take my hand back.

"So Clark what should our piñata look like?" I ask looking him in the face still trying to play it off like taking to him isn't the best thing that could ever happen to me, even if it is.

"Well I was thinking something like… a crow just to show school spirit?" He looks at me hoping that I'd agree. It's actually a stupid idea but how could I say no to him.

"Fine with me, we should really get all of our supplies or Mr. Maya will go nutso on us." We both laugh; and I get up to get the supplies.

"No, Lana let me get it just sit down and think about what we're going to do." I think to my self 'perfect gentleman' I smile and let him get all of our supplies.

Spanish has never been so fun we were laughing at our so called "crow" but it looked more like a rat. I'm not sure where we went wrong I wasn't paying to much attention. It was okay though, we had all week to work to on it. The bell rang which signaled that class was now over; Clark and I were still talking as we made our way out the door and into the hall. Some people were looking at us, but I didn't mind and it looked like it didn't bother him either. As I got to my locker we said our good byes and he headed off to his next class. He may not have known it but he just made my day, no my week. I was on top of the world and it seemed like nothing could bring me down; or at least I thought. As I was walking down the hall I felt someone pull me off to the side with a strong grip on my arm.

"Owe! What's your problem?" I look up to see the one and only Mona Lotts with an irritated face, this was the side most people didn't see. (Lucky me)

"What are you trying to do with Clark?" she shouts at me.

"Whoa, Mona just breathe. Clark and I are just friends, we're in the partners in Spanish." she takes a deep breathe before speaking.

"So that's it, nothing else is going on between you two?"

"No of course not, we're just friends." for now anyways. The bell rings which means I'm now late to math thanks to Clark Kent's jealous girlfriend. I try to turn and walk away before she bitch slaps me than I hear her speak again.

"I'm sorry, err…is it Lana? Well anyways Clark wouldn't be interested in you anyways." And with that last comment she turns to walk way, leaving me as low as I'm ever been in my life. I slowly make my way back to the office to get an unexcused tardy slip and begin to think about my reputation. I really don't have one, I've never really went out with a guy, I wasn't into popularity or anything. I was more of a get good grades person, I'm quiet in school. I finally make it to the office, get the tardy, and then go off to class still thinking about my reputation and how guys might see me. I'm not like most high school girls that dress like they're baby prostitutes. I show my body respect by dressing classy and some what like a preppy. There's nothing wrong with that right? I pretty much have one hair style, straight. I like it, it suits me. Maybe if I changed my appearance a little I might get the attention from Clark that I deserve. These thoughts only made my day go by slower and now I felt like skipping class and just going home. I wanted to go to home and into my room and lock the door, and forget about everything outside of those walls. My own little fortress of solitude, as I like to call it. I love picking up a new book and listening to relaxing classical music to make me feel better, it works all the time. Sure I was teased once in a while by a classmate for always walking around with a book in my hand; but there's nothing wrong with educating your self.

I was on my way to the school parking lot when a girl from my science class stopped me.

"Hey, Lana I heard Mona was yelling at you in the hall because she thought something was going on between you and Clark." I smile at the thought of Clark and me together.

"Yeah, I was just walking down the hall, the next thing I know someone's pulling my arm, and that crazy bitch began to yell at me." I continued telling my fellow class mate, Kadi.

"Lana I would really love to hear the rest but I should get out to the field before I cause the whole softball team extra circuits." I wasn't worried that Kadi would tell anyone. She's someone I talk to everyday about anything that pops into my head; I've always trusted her.

"Alright Kadi, have fun at softball."

"Always do Lana. Bye."

"Bye" I wish I could play softball, but I'm not very coordinated. I'd just embarrass my self in front of everyone. Then they'd have another reason to make fun of me.

"Hey Lana."

I turned to see Clark "Oh, hey Clark. Shouldn't you be at the baseball field for practice?"

" Yeah...look I heard what Mona did and I wanted to apologize." I think to my self once again 'perfect gentleman'.

"Don't worry about it Clark, it wasn't your fault and I'm already over it." He gives me a questioning look as if he knows I'm lying.

"Okay Lana, if you're sure."

"I am, I'll see you tomorrow." He waves before he meet the rest of 'the guys' talking to some cheerleaders, laughing. I walk to my car and throw my junk in the trunk before I head home, and I can't get my mind off of Clark. Tomorrow he has a home game. I'll probably go check him out...I mean it. As in the game. What? Don't look at me like that. I'm no stalker, I swear. Just because I know that he's the second batter in the line up doesn't mean anything. I wonder if Clark is just my partner in class or an actual friend? Uh…what are you thinking Lana he's probably just being nice. After I excited the school parking lot, I drove home lost in my thoughts for like the millionth time that day. Today didn't turn out all that bad and I could only imagine what tomorrow had in store for me.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME GOING! AND I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY SO FAR. THANKS. 


	3. chapter 3

Title: Changing Places

Author : ash-mon89

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the idea. so not suing would be good. :)

Summary : same as before

AN: Once again thanks for all of the reviews, they keep me happy. :) This is a longer chapter, hope you enjoy!

* * *

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! That's the only sound that fills my room in the morning, my alarm clock. It's the one annoying sound that I can not stand so I slowly wake up to turn it off for my own sake. I take a shower and think about what I have to do today, and then it hits me. Yes! Clark has a game today and I get to watch him sweat and...you need to stop Lana. Now I'm looking forward to school, or at least after school. I get out of the shower and begin to get ready for school, and then grab my black Jordache back pack and fill it with my folders and books. As I skip down the stairs singing to my self I think of Clark again and a huge smile is planted on my face. I just can't help it. 

"Okay Lana, Why are you so happy?" My aunt Nell is looking at me like I'm hiding something.

"Nothing" I try to assure her, she still looks at me like I committed a crime.

"Fine, would you like something to eat?" I walk up to the counter and grab a bagel with some cream cheese.

"Thanks, Nell" I give her a warm smile. "Um...today there's a softball and baseball game and I was thinking of watching it. So I won't be home for a while. Is that okay?"

"Of course you can go, thanks for letting me know. You know how I worry about you, have a good day."

"I will thanks" I walk out side and take a deep breath of fresh air while getting into my car. On my way to school I pass Clark's house, I check to see if there is any sign of him around. To my disappointment there isn't, and I begin to think about when we were little and he used to invite me to his loft. We would both have so much fun together and when we were about five Clark had the biggest crush on me, it wasn't until we got older that I began to feel those feeling for him. But by then it was too late and I had already lost him. I still have faith that he will find his way back to me and he'll be mine again, like when we were young. Before I know it I'm pulling into the school parking lot and the bell just rang so I need to hurry over to my locker. As soon as I get out my car I see Chloe.

"Hi Lana" she walks up to me and we walk into school together.

"Hey Chloe so how was the bus today?" I would give her a ride but she lives more than 20 minutes from me.

"Oh, horrible, but then again when isn't it?" Chloe is one of the most sarcastic people I know, and that's what I loved about her. Just then Pete decides to join us.

"Hey guys"

"Oh, hey Pete I was just telling Lana about all the fun we had on the bus." Chloe smiles at her own comment.

"Loads" I laugh at both of their sarcasm that I wish I had so early in the morning. Chloe is the first one to break the silence as we make our way to the hall.

"So Lana are you going to go to the baseball game today after school?"

"Yeah, I usually do Chloe. You should know that, I sit with you at every game."

"Oh, well we all know that you'll have fun watching a certain someone." Pete cuts in with this flat toned comment.

"What do you mean?" I pretend to have no clue what he's talking about.

"Lana we all know that you're head over heels for Clark and now that you guys are in the same class you probably think that you may have a chance. Which means that you'll be throwing your self at him every single chance you get." I begin to get angry because of this accusation that hasn't even happened yet.

"Pete please!" I say in frustration, taking a deep breathe to help calm my self down. "I really don't need this right now." I'm too angry to even wait for his response and just walk to my Spanish class as the bell rang. I quickly walk in and find a seat toward the back and it wasn't until about 3 minutes after, that Pete walked in tardy. We caught each others eye but I quickly looked away, I was still mad at him. He must know because in stead of sitting next me like he always does he decides to take a seat in the very back.

"Okay class we should begin on the piñatas so get with your partners and begin." I look over to Clark and he smiles at me as he slowly walks over to the empty seat beside me.

"Hi" he gives me that smile that makes me melt, and forget my own name at times.

"Hi Clark, so shall we begin?" I say somewhat sarcastically. We have a little laugh before I look up at the clock right above the door.

"We only have like 10 minutes so we shouldn't really try and finish this today." I happen to look in Pete's direction and saw that he was staring and Clark and I. I look back at Clark and still feel Pete's eyes on me but I choose to ignore him.

"Yeah, I just hope that I can bring the heat today." He looks a little unsure about his own abilities but I've seen him pitch before. He can throw the ball so fast that it's surprising that he hasn't been drafted for the professionals yet. I then decide to show a friend some support like all good friends do when the others in need of a confidence booster.

"Don't worry about it Clark I'm sure that you'll strike everyone out. Don't you remember the last game that you pitched? It was flawless." I was kind of yanking his chain but I knew that he could if he really wanted to. He smiled a great full smile before he continued.

"Thanks, so you going to go out there and support your _favorite_ baseball player ." He emphasized on the word favorite which made me blush and laugh.

"Yeah, I love to watch Whitney Fordman sweat." he gives me a look that says WHAT THE HELL! I look at Clark and try and keep a straight face. It doesn't last very long. I laugh harder than I have ever laughed before and he soon joins me. The bell rings seconds later and we once again walk into the crowd of teenagers in the hall still caught up in a conversation.

"Lana do you know how Whitney claims to carry the team?"

"Yeah, Chloe over herd him talking to his girlfriend saying he's the only one who does anything on the team."

"Yep, well do you remember when he missed the ball last week?"

"How could I not remember? The ball didn't hit his glove, it hit his hollow head!" We're both laughing and people begin to stare but I don't car. Mona doesn't deserve a guy like Clark.

"Yeah, then after the game he said that the sun was in his eyes even though the sun went down like minutes before it happened."

"Ha! What a bad liar."

"He is, well I've got to go meet Mona at her locker but I hope to see you in the stands at our game. We need all of the support we can get." He places his hand on my shoulder before he walks away. I know that there was nothing hidden behind that innocent touch but I can't move. It was only a friendly jester, I try and tell my self, but my legs are numb like the rest of my body. Every part except where his hand was a little while ago. It feels as if it's on fire.

RING, RING, RING!

Damn it! I'm late again but at least this time it was for a good reason. The rest of the day goes by slow, way too slow for my liking. Finally the last bell of the day rings which is a sign or our freedom. I should probably go and find Chloe so we can head to the baseball field.

"Lana!" I turn to see who called out to me even if I already know who it is.

"Hey, Chloe so are you ready?"

"Yeah, and I have my car today so you don't have to take me. Oh, I have to grab my digital camera. I'll see you at the usual spot?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you there." I just about run to my car, I can't wait to get to the baseball field. What sane person wouldn't want to see Clark sweat? It's kind of hot today but that's fine, I brought an umbrella. Always be prepared is my motto. After ten minutes of waiting Chloe finally appears, looking frustrated.

"What's wrong Chloe?"

"Where to start. Well I went into the Torch to get my camera and when I got to my car I look inside and realize that I forgot a memory card. I walk back to get it and can't find my keys anywhere. After about a minute I remember that I left it by my computer in the Torch. So I go and look for a janitor to open the door and he couldn't find his set. Finally after 5 minutes of searching he finds it. I get the memory card and check to make sure that there's enough room for more pictures. Well guess what happened?"

"Was it full?"

"Yes!" She just about yelled at me. I had to laugh, I know I shouldn't but how could I help it.

"So Chloe, your having a bad day. We all do. " she looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"This bad?" She's probably right.

"The games about to start Chloe, so is your camera ready now?" She gives me the evil eye and slaps my arm. Not hard but just enough to tell me to shut up.

Clark runs out into the field with the rest of the varsity baseball team and the crowd goes wild. Literally. Last year our baseball team went to state and won. Clark has been on the varsity team of football, basketball, and baseball since our freshman year. Yeah, he's that good.

LATER ON...

The game's over and my throat is sore from yelling. I sound like a twelve year old boy going through puberty.

Clark...I mean the baseball team played a great game. I haven't felt that much energy from a crowd in a long time. Or maybe it was my own energy I was surprised to feel. Right now we're at the Talon, a local cafe were all the 'cool' kids hang out. I've been in here several times but only because of my caffeine fit. Chloe wanted to meet here after the game to interview some of the players, I had no trouble with that. Right now she's in the corner of the room interviewing Wayne the shortstop.

"Hello, hello, hello." he is such a dork, but a cute dork.

"Do you think you can help me with my homework Lana?" I think I know who that is. I turn around to see the one and only Clark Kent.

"That depends Mr. Kent, what homework would that be?"

"Uh, Spanish?"

"Well, what're you going to do for me?" He looks confused and I'm actually serious, cause I want to know what he'd do for me.

"I'm just kidding Clark, of course, you're my friend and I'd be more than happy to help you." I give him a warm smile that he returns.

"Good" He looks at the seat next to me as if waiting for an invitation.

"Clark, you know you can sit down right?"

"Yeah, I know that. Of course I know that. Jeez, it's not like we're strangers and I need your permission to sit." I just laugh at him and his cheeks turn a perfect pink before he sits down besides me.

"So you wanted help in Spanish right?" This seat is so small and I feel crunched up against him, which I don't mind and it seems it doesn't bother him either. I wonder what he's thinking right now, but then my thoughts are disturbed by him speaking.

"Yeah I just can't seem to get into it, and I just hate reading out loud because I can't even pronounce most of the words." I smile at him sympathetically, it's not that he's dumb because I know of several smart kids who weren't doing well in Spanish.

"Yeah, well I guess that some of us are just more talented than others." I begin to laugh at my own wittiness and he laughs right along with me.

"Clark, where's Mona?" I hate to ruin the moment but I've got to know if I need to watch my back or not.

"Don't worry Lana, her gang isn't going to jump you." Now he's laughing at me, hard too.

"Shut up!" He doesn't shut up, he just laughs even harder.

"Admit it Lana, you're scared of her."

"Well I know she can be a crazy hoe if she wants to." Now I'm the only one laughing...oh crap what'd I do? Way to go Lana! Jeez, you always have to ruin things don't you.

"I'm sorry Clark, I didn't mean to say that...I"

"Yes you did Lana, please don't lie to me. I know what everyone thinks about her but she's not that bad of a person." I always mess things up! Crap!

"Okay, maybe I did mean it , but I also mean this...I'm sorry." He won't even look at me.

"What's up Lana?" Who the hell's that? Oh, I know that voice.

"Hey, Pete." I say trying to not look him in the eye. I know he's one of my best friends but I'm still angry at him. He looks at Clark before he speaks.

"Uh...Clark man, do you mind if I take that seat?" What! I don't want to talk to Pete right now. Can't he take a freakin' hint.

"Sure Pete, I was about to leave anyways." No! What happened? I was actually having fun at this stupid thing. Why'd I have to open my fat mouth and I'm not suppose to.

"Bye Clark" I say to him but he doesn't even give me a slight glance. My eyes follow him until he goes to the other side of the room right into the arms of Mona Lotts. I never get a break do I? Now I've got to put up with Pete! Grrr.

* * *

Once again I would like to know what you think so PLEASE REVIEW! I was going to make this chapter longer but it's getting late and thought I'd at least update. I'll try and have the next part up as fast as I can. I don't know if I can say this enough so I'll say it again PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry it took so long, it's just that my computer is messing up. And I have like a million things going on but go a head and read.

* * *

Pete looks at me and than follows my eyes to see what it is I'm looking at. Clark, of course. He just laughs and takes the seat that was previously occupied by Clark him self.

"Lana you are so hopeless." Okay that may be true but I'm still mad at him, so he can't say that.

"And your not Pete." Ouch, that was a little harsh wasn't it?

"Your right. Um...I just came to apologize for earlier. I guess I shouldn't have said anything."

"You're right Pete, you shouldn't have said anything. It's none of your business." This is turning into an argument, something I don't need right now.

"I'm sorry Lana, I thought we were best friends which gives me the right to say what I think about you...right?"

"Uh...Pete, why must you make everything difficult?" I take a deep sigh before I continue. "Yes Pete you are one of my best friends and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. It's just that...no one is ever on my side except my best friends, and when you said the things you said I felt as if you weren't on my side anymore."

"I was just trying to be honest. Wasn't it you who said 'Any kind of relationship that's built on secrets and lies is doomed to fail.'?" Damned me.

"Yes, that's what I said. I'm sorry for exploding on you Pete."

"Apology excepted, and I'm sorry too Lana."

"Well, apology excepted also." We just laugh and sit in comfortable silence until Pete breaks it.

"So, did I butt in at the wrong time? You and Clark looked a little...cozy." Oh, I wish.

"No, we were kind of having an argument."

"About..."

"I called Mona a crazy hoe and he got mad...and I'm sure you know how that turned out." He laughs before asking.

"Did you really call her a crazy hoe?" I guess it is a little funny, but then again it led to an argument with Clark. So there for it's not funny.

"Yeah" He laughs a little more before continuing.

"Lana I can not believe that you actually said that to him. Did you not realize that you were talking about his girlfriend. That's a very touchy subject with guys. Duh." I guess that is common sense.

"Shut up Pete. I just wasn't thinking properly and it...slipped."

"So let me guess...he got mad and probably won't talk to you for a while until you apologize and that's why you're in a crabby mood." Bingo.

"Pete you're good. This must happen to you all the time." Ha! take that. He stops laughing and thinks about it.

"Yeah, it has happened to me many, many times before. Sometimes I just don't know when to keep my big mouth shut." Maybe I'll have a little fun with him.

"Sometimes?"

"Okay, a lot but that's not the point. Point is...you said it to the love of your life." Ouch, he has a point.

"You win Pete. I'm wrong your right now let's just stop okay," I don't give him time to answer" okay."

"Oh, I wanted to tell you that I overheard Mona talking to her gang of cheerleaders. She said that there were some rumors floating around that Clark was cheating on her with you. Is it true?" Now he looks serious and I'm trying not to laugh. Why would Clark want someone like me when he had was every guy dreamed of...Mona.

"No Pete it isn't true. Why would he cheat on her with someone like me?" Pete looks as shocked as I am, these rumors are freaking crazy.

"Lana, if only you saw you as I see you. You judge your self way too hard." Okay, now it's getting a little uncomfortable, but that was sweet.

"Thanks Pete, I think?" He gives me the most charming smile that he can muster and I realize that he really meant it, every word.

"Your welcome Lana, I've got homework to do but I'll see you at school tomorrow. Right?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." Pete waves goodbye before he walks out of the Talon and I'm left alone again. Maybe I'm meant to be alone for the rest of my life. Nothing ever works out for me. Being alone isn't to bad, you can't miss anything you've never had. Where's Chloe? Searching around the small coffee shop I see her flirting with her long time crush Michael Smith. Well at least one of us is having fun.

"Hey Lana." He smiles a friendly smile.

"Hi Whitney" That's right. Whitney Fordman is talking to me. I wasn't even sure if he knew my name. Not that I care.

"I saw you sitting by your self and thought I'd come talk to you." He looks and sounds like he actually meant it.

"Thanks Whitney but I don't want you to talk to me just because you feel sorry for me." He just smiles and even though it's not as charming as Clark's smile, it's not half bad.

"I didn't come over here out of sympathy Lana, I came because I wanted to." Hmmm, because he wanted to eh?

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" His face turns serious in a split second, the most serious I've ever seen it. Which is weird because Whitney is NEVER, and I do mean NEVER serious.

"Well L-Lana I...I was wondering...um...i-if you wanted to go out with me." Okay the stuttering was cute, really cute. I don't know, he's more of the player type, and I want a real relationship. He's usually with someone else every week.

"I don't know what to say Whitney." I honestly don't. I know nothing about him and he's not Clark.

"I know that you may know about my reputation but I want to change. None of those girls smile the way you do or laugh an angelic sound like you do. Every time I looked at them I didn't get the butterflies in my stomach like when I look at you, or even just think about you. Lana, none of those girls can ever be you and that's why I want to go out with you. I don't want another bimbo. I want you, someone beautiful not only on the outside but in the inside. Plus...I'm a nice guy once you get to know me and...I'd like to get to get to know you also. Just think about it. I hope you say yes, and when you decide just let me know. Okay?"

"Definitely." He walks away shyly and walks to the crowd of 'cool' people. Clark is standing in the crowd and I can see him holding Mona by the waist. They're both laughing and look really happy. It hurts too much just to look at them so I quickly look away, pretending like I didn't notice them. So, Whitney Fordman. That was one of the most sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. Who would have thought that Whitney Fordman had a crush on little Miss Lana Lang. I don't know what to do. Whitney and Clark and arch enemies but I can't keep saving my self for Clark because by the looks of it...it's just not going to happen.

"Lana! Are you ready to leave!" I almost fall off of my chair. Okay, everyone is just like sneaking up on me tonight.

"You scared me half to death Chloe!" Chloe's face is a bright shade of red as she laughs at me. Ha ha ha. It's laugh at Lana day today is it?

"I can tell. Are you sure you didn't wet your self?" Yep, she's laughing harder. What a witch.

"Ha ha ha. And no I did not wet my self. I wasn't expecting you to sneak up on me like that."

"Lana that wasn't sneaking up. I was calling your name for like 10 seconds at least. So I decided to yell and it looks like I scared the crap out of you."

"Whatever. I'm ready to go." Chloe has a huge smile on her face and I don't think it's from her laughing at me, so I make a mental note to ask when we get to her house.

"Alrighty! Lets go!" She is way too happy, something's up. We both walk to the exit and pass Whitney laughing with his group of 'cool' people. Clark is no longer holding Mona. In fact, I don't see her anywhere, oh well.

"Are you going Lana?" You know what...I think I really like Whitney. He's not as bad as people think or make him look.

"Yes, we're going." This time I give him my most charming smile. You know...the smile I usually save for Clark.

"Alright, bye. And don't keep me waiting forever, let me know what your answer is okay?"

"Okay Whitney." Before I know what's happening I feel my arms around is body. I'm hugging him! What came over me! But...he feels so warm and welcoming. He hugs me just right and after a while I finally let go of him and walk away. Seeing the look on Clarks face made me smile just a little more. He looked kind of hurt, but why would he care about who I'm seeing and not seeing.

"Lana, as soon as we get to my house we're talking about that." Chloe looks happy for me and I think I'm happy about it also. Whitney is a sweet guy. I get into my jeep liberty and Chloe gets into her car. I closely follow her red bug all the way to her house and I'm smiling. A genuine smile and I have butterflies in my stomach. Is that possible? To feel that way about someone other than Clark Kent? I guess so.

* * *

AN: I know that it was short and I'm sorry. I've been busy with softball lately and midterm is next week and I have to get all of my grades up by them so I'm a little stressed. If I take a while to update please understand. I'd love to know what you think so please do review. I'm going to start on the next chapter and I'm hoping to have it up in a couple of days. Once again, I want to know what you think so PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey you guys I wanted to write this chapter right away since the last one was pretty short. I hope this makes up for it. :) Thanks for all of the reviews they are very much appreciated!

* * *

"Okay Lana spill!" You're probably wondering what happening so let me fill you in. Tonight I'm spending the night at Chloe's house. I know, it's suppose to be a little kids thing but who cares. Anyways, it's about midnight and we're both on the floor in her room talking about our time at the Talon. So far from what she's told me, Michael Smith asked her out so she's in the best mood I've ever seen her in. Now she's trying to get all of the juicy details from me.

"I don't want to Chloe." I do want to share what Whitney said to me but I want her begging.

"Come on Lana I told you about Michael." True.

"Fine!" A squeal escapes her lips from excitement.

"You have to tell me EVERYTHING that he said. Deal?"

"What's in it for me?" I'm not going to share something so personal about me with out a reward.

"Lana we're best friends. So there for you have to tell me EVERYTHING." That's everyone's excuse today isn't it?

"That's not fair Chloe. You didn't tell me EVERYTHING Michael said." Which is true. How can she expect me to open up completely when she didn't open up.

"That's not important Lana. It was simple but sweet." Hmm...this I got to hear.

"Okay, if you tell me EVERYTHING and I do mean EVERYTHING then I'll tell you." She's biting her lower lip which means she nervous. Why is she nervous? Now I've got to find out.

"Um...fine. You win." I smile in triumph.

"Well, go a head Chloe."

"Okay...like I said Michael told me that a bird told him that I had the biggest crush on him." A bird?

"I'm guessing that this bird goes by the name of Pete Ross?" She smiles before answering.

"That's what I'm guessing. You two are the only ones who know about my feeling for Michael and Pete's good friends with him. Anyways he told me that he's had feeling for me also but was afraid of rejection. After this 'bird' told him he was really excited to ask me out. He ask, I said yes and...we md ot." She mumbled the last part...I wonder why.

"Sorry Chloe can you repeat that last part? I didn't quite hear you." How cute, she's blushing and I'm laughing at her.

"I said we made out. Happy!"

"Actually yes. The look on your face right now is priceless." The next thing I know I feel a pillow hit my head.

"Ouch Chloe!" She knocked me over with her one powerful hit. The pillow is soft butI fell sideways and hit the ground.

"That's what you get for laughing at me Lana." She's going to get it. For the next five minutes or so we have a pillow fight until her dad comes in and tells us to settle down. Okay we really do act like little kids, some times. It was fun though. The both of us are trying to catch our breath and fix our hair.

"Okay Lana I talked, and now it's your turn." Where to start...

"What do you want to know?" Please not Clark, please not Clark...

"How about you start with your conversation with Clark." Damn her.

"Well...everything was going great at first. He asked if I'd help him with his Spanish and I agreed. We were kind of flirting or at least I was and then he brought Mona up. I called her a crazy hoe, he got mad, and left." Please don't ask questions Chloe...Please!

"Wait back up. Why did you call Mona a crazy hoe?" Grrr

"Chloe I know, I know. I already had this conversation with Pete. I just wasn't thinking and it just slipped out."

"You must not have been thinking at all Lana."

"Yeah, probably. How could I when I had the hottest guy in...the world sitting next to me."

"Good point."

"Anyways, then Pete came over and apologized for being a jerk earlierthen he told mehehad to leave. When he left Whitney joined me." I'm smiling a goofy smile just thinking about it.

"Lana why are you smiling like that. You only smile like that when you think of Clark...OH MY GOD! You fell for Whitney!" What! Is she crazy!

"What! No you have it all wrong." She's looking at me like I'm the crazy women. She doesn't know what she's talking about.

"Chloe I didn't fall for him. He's sweet and he said some things that I never thought anyone would tell me...while I was awake."

"And what things would that be?"

"Um...that he's had a crush on me for a while and that all the other girls weren't me. He wants to change and I'm a beautiful person not only on the outside but on the inside. You know...stuff like that. Only that he meant it...I think." She looks as shocked as I felt when he told me.

"What didyou say?"

" I didn't know what to say. He asked me out, and said that I didn't need to answer him right then and there but soon." Chloe looks like I have her on the edge of her chair and I don't even know why. She's just weird.

"Well...what are you going to do?" I don't even know what I'm going to do! All of this is really stressful.

" I don't know Chloe. I think I want to but then I'd feel like I'm betraying Clark. We're finally friends and if I go out with his arch enemy than it's going to be awkward between us. And I still have strong feeling for Clark so I don't know what to do." Chloe is really thinking about my situation but only for a minute.

"Eureka! I got it." She looks like a kid who discovered thatcartoons are awonderfull thing.

"Well do share."

"If you go out with Whitney, Clark is bound to get jealous if he has feeling for you right?"

"Yyyeah?"

"Okay, so just go out with him to get Clark jealous then Clark will apologize and then you can let him know how you really feel about him." Chloe doesn't think sometimes. sigh

"I can't just use Whitney like that. That's just way too mean. And if I do, what if Clark doesn't even notice or apologize. I'm the one who's going to get hurt. There is no way I'm going to apologize to him either." Yes, I am stubborn. One of the things I hate about my personality. I know that _I _should be the one apologizing but I don't want to give in.

"Well if you've seen the way he's been looking at you lately then I'd say you have a pretty good chance of winning him over...if you decide to apologize."

"I don't know Chloe. How about I don't apologize and after a while if he doesn't apologize then I'll take Whitney up on his offer. How does that sound?"

"W...What! Lana are you listening to your self. You and Clark had a stupid fight. Get over it and just apologize already. You're acting more stubborn than usual.

"More than usual? I wasn't sure if that was evenpossible." she throws her pillow at me for my sarcasim."Hey watch it!...I know,andyou're right. I'll tell him I'm sorry tomorrow when we get into our groups in Spanish. How does that sound?" Chloe looks at the ceiling, thinking that if she looks hard enough it just may tell her the answer.

"That may work too." The clock on her desk catches my eye,and see that it's one in morning. In one second sleepiness hits me hard,and I yawn a big yawn.

"Okay now that, that's settled why don't we go to sleep?" Chloe yawns also before she stands up and lies on her bed.I decide to get up and turn off the lights,so I can finally start dreaming of Clark.

"Good night Chloe."

"Night Lana."

* * *

AN: I know it was short but I'll update either tomorrow night or the night after. I hope you enjoyed it and it's going to get more interesting I promise you so don't give up on me. PLEASE REVIEW! And PLEASE continue reading my story! 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next part.

* * *

This morning I woke earlier than usual but it was because I was having...nightmares. Dreams of Clark turning me down and hating my guts. Those type of nightmares. I grabbed my stuff and took a quick shower, I was ready before Chloe woke up.

"Lana? What're you doing up so early?" She is so out of it in the mornings. It's quite funny.

"Early? Chloe I've tried to wake up like five times. You're one hard sleeper, it's 7:30." That's all it took for her to shoot up like a maniac and run into the shower with out saying a word. I went down stairs to get some breakfast. Chloe has been my best friend forever and I've spent the night many times before. I feel like Chloe and her father are like my second family.

"Good morning Gabe." He's already dressed for work and is sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Lana. I hope you and Chloe didn't stay up to late last night."

"Nah, not to late." Gabe goes back to reading his paper and I help my self to some cereal. I take a seat next to him and he hands me the front page. It's some what of a tradition. I wake up early have some cereal after I'm ready, sit down and Gabe give me the front page to read while Chloe gets ready.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" We both sit at the table in comfortable silence reading the paper until Chloe runs to the fridge and swing the door open. Gabe and I laugh at how fast she moves, only in the morning you see her so...like this.

"Chloe are you going to get to school on time today?" Her father questions.

"Uh...well that depends dad. If I eat this bagel within 1 minute then yeah." The sight of Chloe practically shoving the bagel with cream cheese down her throat is hilarious.

"Chloe I'm going to head out to school. You better not be late today either." She can't even speak or breathe at the moment while she chews her breakfast. So she nods quickly while running up the stairs to get her folder.

I left the Sullivans house about five minutes ago and walk out of the school parking lot and into school grounds. There are people talking everywhere but I just keep walking until I get to my locker. The bell should be ringing any second now.

RING, RING, RING!

There it is. Spanish with Clark is something I'm not looking forward to today. I don't want to apologize and I'm positive he won't either. Today's Wednesday which means a half day, and shorter classes thank god. I have my Spanish books pressed up against my chest and slowly walk to the class, not wanting to face Clark.

"Good morning class. I'm Mrs. Bisnreaksles but you can call me Mrs. B." Oh great a sub. That means we'll be watching a movie today. Wait! That's a good thing, now I don't have to face Clark.

"Your teacher Mr. Maya has jury duty so I'll be subbing until then. Today we'll be watching a movie so find a seat and enjoy the movie."

**LUNCH**

"Lana how did Spanish go?" Why does Chloe need to know everything that goes on in my life. Oh, right...because she's my best friend, that's why.

"We had a sub so we watched a movie. That's about it." I smile at her before I take a drink of my punch.

"So you didn't talk to him at all?" Before I get a chance to answer someone else decides to join in on the interrogation.

"Talk to who?"

"Hi Pete," great two against one "Chloe was just investigating me." He laughs because we all know how Chloe can get sometimes.

"Well good luck with that." I need to change the subject, change the subject, change the subject...

"Do you guys want to go and watch a movie tomorrow night?"

"Trying to change the subject huh?" Darn it, Chloe caught me. But then again when doesn't she?

"Well is it working?" Come on Pete, help me out here.

"What movie?" Yes! Pete to the rescue. I'll have to thank him for helping me later.

"Whatever is fine with me what about you Chloe?"

"Yeah, whatever is fine." Pete asks

"Around sevenish?" Good things aren't turning out to bad.

"Sounds good to me."

RING, RING, RING! saved by the bell.

The rest of the day went by like any other day and I didn't bump into Clark so it wasn't too bad. But I didn't bump into a certain enemy of Clarks...

"Hey Lana." My stomach squirms at the sight of him.

"Hi Whitney." Yes, Whitney. Clark doesn't seem interested and Whitney does so there's nothing wrong with this.

"So have you thought about it?" It?... Oh, the date.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it but I don't have an answer for you yet. I promise by Friday I'll have an answer." He smiles a big charming smiles, just for me.

"Okay, I've got to get to class but just know that I can't wait until Friday."

"Okay bye Whitney."

"Bye Lana."

**THURSDAY NIGHT**

Today in Spanish we had the sub...again so my day wasn't so bad. All three of us decided to watch a scary movie that just came out. You know...one of the million that have recently come to theaters. I feel a little bad now, my conscious is turning against me. Maybe I should just apologize, Clark hasn't looked at me since then. It was just a stupid fight too. Why am I doing this? I've wanted to be friends with him since forever and I'm letting a little fight get between us? I don't understand my self sometimes.

"Alright Lana, I've got the popcorn, drinks, and candy." Pete is a sweetheart. He bought all of our junk.

"Thanks Pete."

"Your welcome Lana. What do you think is taking Chloe so long. She was suppose to meet us here ten minutes ago." I thought he knew Chloe better than that.

"Pete, it's Chloe."

"Right" Just then Chloe burst into the entrance door with another girl. They obviously know each other but she doesn't look familiar.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late." Pete isn't listening because he's too busy staring at the girl next to Chloe, I guess I have to speak for us.

"It's okay Chloe, the movie is about to start."

"Okay, um...Pete, Lana this is my cousin Lois Lane." So this is Lois.

"Hi Lois, Chloe has told me about you."

"Same here Lana." We shake hands, she looks to Pete.

"Pete nice to meet you too." Is he drooling? Gross!

"Pete you're suppose to shake her hand." He gives me the evil eye before taking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Lois. Chloe never told me how beautiful you were." Lois giggles before she takes her hand back.

"Okay now that everyone knows everyone let's go watch this movie." We all follow Chloe. Well, I follow Chloe. Pete and Lois are whispering about a foot behind me. The previews are over and it looks like the movie didn't start yet. Chloe leads us to the back corner about two rows away from a couple in a major lip lock. Their moaning is getting annoying so Chloe decides to let them know.

"Hey you guys! Get a room!" The couple breaks a part for a second to look at who dares to tell them what to do. My heart stops as I see Mona and Clark looking back at us.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed. I just found out that I'm ineligible to play softball so I'll be able to update more often. It sucks and I'm sad so PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello everyone, I know it's been forever since I've updated and I'm sorry. I've been pretty depressed lately but then I realized that this was the only keeping me going everyday. I hope you can get into this story again. Thanks, and don't forget to review!

* * *

My heart shatters into a million pieces as he stares me in the eye. I think I've stopped breathing. I'm feeling light headed, yep I stopped breathing. Just breathe Lana, breathe. Why is this effecting me so much? Shouldn't I be used of seeing Clark and his girlfriend make out? They do it everyday in school. I guess it hurts because that was before I go to know him. Before I really fell in love with him. Before I got to see what I was really missing.

Mona mutters a shut up to Chloe and pulls Clarks precious lips back to hers. They continue as if they were never interrupted, and that's just another blow to my heart. I watch his lips travel to her neck while she throws her head back in pleasure. I can't take it anymore. I need to get out of the theatre and I need to get out now.

"Chloe I'm going to the bathroom." I quickly mutter before speed walking out of the room. The tears are welling up in my eyes, and are about to flow freely. That can't happen. I will at least make it to the restroom. At least.

About ten minutes later someone walks up to my stall and knocks on the door. "Lana"

"I'm fine Chloe" I know I'm lying through my teeth but hopefully she won't notice.

"Lana, please. I'm your best friend. You don't have to lie to me." Why do I even try to lie to her?

"Chloe, I'll be alright. You should get back to the movie. I think I'm going to go home. I just want to be alone right now." It's quiet on the other side of the door for about a minute. I can tell that she's thinking about going back to the movie, or coming with me.

"Are you sure Lana? If you need to talk you know you talk to me right?"

"Yeah Chloe, I know that and thank you for being concerned but I'll be fine."

"That's what I'm here for Lana. I'll give you sometime, but when your ready to talk, I'm here." I'm lucky to have a best friend like Chloe. I can hear her shoes leaving the restroom and I'm happy because I really do just want to be by myself.

Another five minutes later I leave the restroom with puffy red eyes. I don't dare look up, afraid to look anyone in the eye. I'm not the type to just go around crying in public. I usually try and hold everything in until I get to my room. I'm almost to the door before I hear someone call out my name. "Lana!" That voice is familiar. Maybe this is what I need, a distraction.

"Hello Whitney" I say without looking him in the eye. I don't want him to know that I was crying. He walks up to me with caution, as if afraid that I'm about to explode. Guys are like that sometimes. Girls crying is just something that they don't like to see that often.

"So Lana have you...what happened? Are you okay?" His voice is filled with concern and it warms my insides knowing that someone other than my best friends care about me.

"I'm okay Whitney. Thanks for asking." Finally finding the courage to look him in the eye, I see nothing but concern for me.

"Are you sure cause" I cut him off before he can continue.

"I'm positive Whitney. I was just watching a sappy movie and...well you know how that goes." I really do hate lying to people, but he can't know the truth. He doesn't look like he's buying it.

"You came to watch a movie by your self?" Good point.

"Um...yeah. You s-see...I don't like to cry in front of people so I came alone." Well that's partially true.

"Okay Lana. Well have you thought about it?" I really do need to get over Clark and he's obviously happy with that...girl. Now is my chance to a fresh start. Whitney is a nice guy and I think he can help me take my mind off of Clark. I do have feelings for him, just not the same that I have for Clark, and always will have.

"I have thought about it Whitney and...yes, I'd love to go out with you." He smiles his boyish smile and I can't help but smile also. This relationship will be good for me. Relationship? What am I talking about? He asked me out to a date, not to be his girlfriend. I'm getting way ahead of myself. Why would I do that?

"Really?" He is kind of cute when he gets excited.

"No Whitney. I don't want anything to do with you, go away." I say in a flat and watch his smile quickly leave his face. I can't help but laugh, that was way too easy.

"I'm just kidding Whitney." I laugh some more "I had you there." Even more laughing. Whitney's expressionless face slowly begins to turn into a smile.

"I never knew you were so funny."

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me Whitney." Suddenly his face becomes serious.

"I plan on changing that." Hmmm...I don't know what to say so I just smile. He's staring at me and as much as I love the attention, I'm getting a little uncomfortable. I'm not used of getting a guys full attention, other than Pete.

"So Lana, I'll pick you up tomorrow night around...7:30?" I'm going to have to ask Nell but I'm sure she'll let me go.

"That sounds great Whitney. I'll see you then." I turn around really smiling big for the first time since witnessing Clark and Mona's make out session. I can feel his eyes following me and I can hear some of his buddies calling him.

The ride home is peaceful and quiet. I always loved Smallville. The land is beautiful and relaxing. Everyone always talks about leaving this small town for the big, bad city. When I'm older and I have kids of my own I hope to find another small town like Smallville. Where I can feel safe for not only myself, but for my kids also. I want to live on a ranch and have some farm animals. I want my kids to be brought up in a good environment and I want them to have a good dad. I bet Clark would make a perfect dad, and husband. Ugh! Why do my thoughts always find there way to him?

The stars are shinning bright tonight, and I decide to stop by a field about a mile from my house to admire them. I haven't done this in a while, just sat and thought. Nell isn't expecting me home for at least another hour and so I decide to just sit and watch.

An hour later I try and start my car but it makes a funny clicking sound. It isn't starting! Why must this happen to me! I have the worst luck ever. It's dark and even though I'm close to my house, I still don't want to walk in the dark. Who knows what kind of crazy cereal killers could be out there. I wait for another half hour and decide to chance it. Walking in the dark isn't so bad right?

I'm only about five feet away from my car when a set of headlights blind me. I hold up my hands to shield my eyes from the bright lights. I don't know whether I should be running right now, or not. A crunching sounds is made as the driver gets out of their vehicle, and shuts the door. I can hear their footsteps coming closer and closer to me. The shadow of their body towers over mine. I'm too scared to move, but not too scared to speak.

"Who's there!" I shout into the dark night waiting for an answer.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave it there but you'll get your next chapter when I'm satisfied plenty of reviews. : ) I'm going to work on the next chapter right now so I can post it within a couple of days. Once again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner and for those who continue reading, thank you. Everyone PLEASE REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, I'm doing what I love and that's writing. The more you guys review, the more happier I'll be. The happier I am, the faster you get your chapters. So review after reading this chapter! Don't forget!

* * *

My heart feels like it's beating a mile per hour. I can hear my pulse pounding in my ear, and I'm not sure if the stranger spoke or not. I repeat my question again.

"Who's there!" By the sound of the crunching rocks this person is kind of heavy, and it sounds like he just tripped, or stumbled. I'm not sure which.

"Hey there you pretty little thing." Just my luck. The guys sounds drunk and I don't know what to do. I'm sure I could out run him but I'd be running in the dark.

"My boyfriend is on his way! He should be here any minute now!" Hopefully he doesn't call my bluff.

"He ain't here now." Even though I can't see his face, I can tell he's smiling. He walks slowly towards me, staggering. My brain is telling my feet to move but they aren't listening! I'm frozen to this spot and I don't think I'm going to be able to move.

He's about a foot away from me and I can smell the alcohol coming from his heavy breathing. His long red hair is tied in a pony tail and his torn black shirt smells like vomit. I'm hyperventilating and I'm scared out of my mind. What do I do? I know I should run but my feet are glued to the ground! I feel his chunky rough hands come in contact with my shoulders and I just scream. I scream like it's the only chance I have of surviving. And it just might be.

Another set of headlights shine on us and I honestly don't know if I'm relieved or not.

"Get the fuck away from her!" I know that voice! That voice belongs to my knight in shining armor. The man of my dreams, Clark Kent.

"What did you say to me boy?" The man doesn't let go of me but looks in the direction of Clark's voice.

"I said...get...the...fuck...away from her." I can hear his footsteps approaching us, and it's like music to my ears.

"I'm sorry kid, but I saw her first." This man disgusts me, he looks at me with desire swirling in his eyes.

The next thing I know, I hear a hard crunching sound so I close my eyes, afraid of what it was. Then a loud thud follows. It kind of sounded like someone fell to the ground. I open my eyes to see the red haired man laying on the floor holding his cheek. I look to Clark, waiting for him to tell me what to do.

"Run to my truck Lana!" He doesn't need to tell me twice. I run and I don't want to look back. I know that Clark can take care of himself but that guy was pretty big. The driver seat was already open so Ijump in and scoot to the passenger side.

Clark is kicking the man's face in and I can hear him yelling in pain. I almost feel back for the guy. I know that he just tried to...do something with me, but he's human. We all make mistakes. Pretty soon the man is no longer squirming or making any noises, and Clark continues to kick the guy. I can't take it anymore, I have to say something before he kills him.

"Clark please stop!" He stops, as if he just snapped out of a hypnotic state. Frozen in the same spot he stopped in. Like he realized for the first time that he was seriously hurting another human being. He slowly turns to look at me, and sweat is dripping from his forehead and down his face. He looks back down at the man he was beating to a pulp, and begins to whimper.

"Lana...I didn't mean to...I..." He's crying and it's one of the first times I've seen a guy cry. Especially a macho jock like Clark Kent. I quickly get out of his truck and stand next to him and look down at the mess that was once a man. I don't think he killed him but the guy is no longer moving and his face is barely recognizable.

I turn to Clark "It's okay, you were only fighting himbecause you thought he was going to hurt me." He finally turns to look at me, and the moon light up abovehelps me see the tears shinning on his face.

"Lana...I wanted to hurt him. That's what scares me the most." Clark begins to cry even harder so I pull him into a comforting hug.

"Clark it's only natural to want to hurt people who hurt your friends." I rub my hands up and down his back trying to ignore the fact that I'm feeling allmuscle under his shirt.

He pulls me closer to him, and weeps into my hair. If it weren't for him...I don't know what would have happened to me.

"Lana, I'm a monster." I can't let him think that. He might have just saved my life right now. No monster would have been able to do that.

"No Clark, don't you think that for one second. You're a hero. You came to my rescue when I thought no one could help me."

We continue to hold each other for several moments while I lend him my shoulder to cry on. I whisper words of nothing, trying to soothe him. After what seems like forever he lets go, and I'm not sure if I'm ready to let go of him yet. I don't think I'll ever be able to let go of him. He sniffles, wipes his eyes with the back of his hands, and smiles a weak smile before turning to his truck. I follow him and sit in the passengers side not saying a word while he drives me home. No words were exchanged, no words needed to be exchanged. He was there for me when I needed him most, and I was there for him. It seemed as simple as that.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was so short. I'm going to start on the next chapter. I wasn't going to end it here but decided to in the end. The next chapter might be longer but I'm not promising anything. : ) Okay, now it's your guys turn to REVIEW! 


End file.
